


Scotch and Sex

by Jakathine



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover Pairings, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given by guixonlove: Guixon, Possessive! Hector, public or semi-public sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch and Sex

Hector tapped his foot irritably on the wooden floor of the bar. Somehow Peter had convinced him, against his better judgment, to go to a gay bar for a date. Why Peter wanted this bar specifically confused Hector even further. It was small, with the feel of an old-timey inn, but with low bass music thudding through speakers and making all the attendees seeming to be intoxicated on the music as well as the alcohol. Sniggering to himself, Hector picked up the glass of scotch he had been sipping on and took a swig, glancing around to see where Peter had disappeared off to a moment ago. To his displeasure, he saw Peter at the bar, attempting to get another drink while chatting amiably with another man who was eyeing Peter. Hector merely watched as Peter retrieved his drink and attempted to circumvent the man, who by now had stood up and was half corning Peter, before deciding he had had enough.

He placed down a few notes on the table under the glass and briskly walked over the bar to push the man out of the way. The man turned, anger written on his face.

“Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Hector said softly, flashing a wide but dangerous grin at the man as he slung his arm around Peter’s shoulder.

The man looked Hector in the eyes then attempted to reach for Peter. Promptly Hector released Peter and took the man’s wrist in his hand and twisted it to make the man lay face-down on the bar, squealing in pain and trying to wiggle from Hector’s iron grip.

“Oy!” shouted the bartender from the other end of the counter, “None of that in here!”

Hector released the man and swept his hand on his coat, as if to rid himself of the man, “It won’t be a problem anymore, barkeep, we were just leaving.” He punctuated his last worth with gritted teeth as he grabbed Peter by the hand and half dragged him out of the bar and onto the sidewalk.

Peter, who had gone silent during the exchange finally spoke, “Let go of me.”

Hector stopped and looked down to see his grip deathly tight on Peter’s hand. He dropped Peter’s hand and put his own hands into his jacket pocket, scowling all the while.

Peter stood in front of Hector, eventually turning the shorter man’s head up towards him to see it full of irritation. With a chuckle, Peter planted a light kiss on Hector’s nose.

“What is bothering you, sweets?” Peter inquired softly as they turned to walk.

“You. Why the hell did you want to go there for a bloody date? And why didn’t you stop that guy from making moves on you? I know right well you have the ability.” Hector grumbled.

Another chuckle emitted from Peter, “Oh, that? That was nothing. Had he stepped any closer I would have taken care of it but…” at this Peter stopped, which caused Hector to stop as well.

“But?” Hector proffered.

“But…” Peter continued, wrapping his arms around Hector and leaning in to purr into his ear, “I absolutely loved seeing you be all possessive over me.”

Hector’s heart skipped a beat. The mix of built up irritation rolling into pent up lust was emerging and Hector knew there was no way he was going to wait until they got home to fulfill it. Hector glanced around and saw a bookstore a little farther up the walkway.

Smirking to himself, he whispered back to Peter, “You’re coming with me, dearheart.”

He felt Peter tense then glance over his shoulder to see the bookstore and understood completely what Hector was insinuating. Before long they entered the store but to Hector’s disappointment there was around a dozen or so people in the medium-sized bookstore. They meandered their way towards the back of the store, which was conveniently unoccupied. Once there, Hector pushed Peter against a back shelf.

“Keep an eye out over my shoulder.” Hector commanded as he unzipped Peter’s trousers and spat into his hand before vigorously rubbing and gripping Peter’s growing erection. At an involuntary whimper from Peter, Hector placed two fingers into Peter’s mouth to silence him.

Miraculously no one in the store ventured to the far back shelving so Hector slowed slightly to tease the now quite swollen tip of Peter’s cock with his thumb and forefinger, causing the other man to emit small shudders.

“You’ve been bad, you know.” Hector slyly said into Peter’s ear, “Maybe I should fuck you right here and right now, that way you can be punished.”

A look of alarm crossed Peter’s face as Hector withdrew his saliva-coated fingers and promptly shoved them around and down the back of Peter’s trousers to finger him, slowly at first then more rapidly. Peter could no longer stand it.

“Please…” he practically begged Hector.

It was all the incentive Hector needed. Facing Peter so he could look betwixt books on the shelf, Hector lowered Peter’s trousers to around his thighs before lowering his own and spitting once more on his hand to coat his own aching erection adequately. He pressed his tip to Peter’s entrance and slid in slow. He gave gentle thrusts to make sure that Peter was not hitting his head on the shelf but then progressed to hard, unforgiving raw thrusts that had Peter biting his lip to silence his moans. Able to just barely contain his orgasm, Hector withdrew from Peter, turning him to suck him off to completion as Peter could only shudder and bite back the moans he so desperately wanted to release. Hector then directed Peter to finish him while he looked out. Peter adjusted his trousers back on, just in case someone would appear, and dipped down to his knees to take Hector’s length in his mouth.  Reveling in the pleasure, Hector ran a hand through Peter’s sandy blond hair and came into Peter’s mouth, enjoying hearing the sound of Peter swallowing every drop of come before separating himself from Hector.

The two fixed their clothing and stood facing one another for a moment before Hector held out his hand towards Peter, “Let’s go home now where you can really get punished, you bad boy.”


End file.
